Ore Wa Lee Hyukjae desu!
by 69912052
Summary: Lee Hyukjae menatap dirinya dicermin. Menjijikan.. ChiMyeol (DochiMyeolchi) Dominant!Hae Submissive!Hyuk A lil bit crossdressing. Repost dari fb . . Sumimasen, kalo boring.


Aku benci cermin.

Aku benci hidupku.

dan aku benci diriku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A HaeHyuk abalfic.

Yaoi. Maybe typo(s). abalness. boringness.

full of Gheiness. Absurdness. EYD gaberlakudisini.

(sakingancurnya) ah mungkin sedikit crossdress kli ya.

ehm . ini oldfic. repost~ yang ngerasa udh pernah baca dan ga sngaja baca lagi berarti sial. Maapin aye. *uhuk*

dan demi apa ffn itu menghancurkan tulisan daku yg emg udh ancur ._. ituloh..jeda ilang. tulisan jd dempet-dempet.

yasoomanlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*****Just ChiMyeol No Other*****

"Hyukjae. . kau harus menemani Ibumu yang sudah renta ini ke acara ulang tahun pernikahan sahabat Ibumu~"

Hyukjae mendesah lesu. "Tapi bu.."

"Jangan membantah..Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke salon. karena acaranya nanti malam.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku benci ibu.

Kenapa ia melahirkanku dengan wajah seperti ini.

Kenapa ia selalu memaksaku menjadi sosok yang bukan diriku?

Aku benci ketika ia menyuruhku mengenakan semua aksesoris itu.

Semua yang melekat pada tubuhku membuatku merasa...

Menjijikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah~ anak ibu cantik sekali.. lihat kecermin sayang~" Ibu mengarahkan wajahku kecermin. Aku menahan rasa mual yang tiba-tiba menyerangku. Sialan. Selalu seperti ini.

Aku muak diperlakukan seperti boneka. Rasanya aku ingin meninju cermin disalon ini. Kalau bisa aku juga ingin menghancurkan wajah menjijikanku. "Nah.. Hyuㅡah.. Sora.. sekarang ayo kita bergegas , kita bisa terlambat.." Ibu menggandeng lenganku. Memaksaku untuk bangkit dan mengikutinya. Urrgh.. sepatu berhak tinggi sialan ini menyiksaku. Terakhir kali aku mengenakannya ketika Ibu memaksaku menemaninya ke acara pertunangan anak sahabatnya bulan lalu. Ibu..mengapa kau senang sekali menyiksaku? Aku..bukan Sora..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haha.. benar sekali..ah iya ini putriku satu-satunya.. Sora ayo perkenalkan dirimu.."

Sora, gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan dengan dress hitamnya tersenyum kikuk ke arah sahabat Inunya itu.

"Salam kenal.. Paman..Bibi.."

"Wah~Anakmu cantik sekali ya.. aku tidak sabar memberitahu anakku soal perjodohan ini.."

"Hahaha..aku sangat senang akhirnya kita bisa menjadi besan.." ujar Ibu Sora tanpa memikirkan keadaan putrinya yang tengah shock itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Menyudutkan diri di balkon dari keramaian pesta yang menyiksa batinnya. Angin malam yang bertiup pelan membelai paras tampan Donghae. Pemuda yang seorang mahasiswa semester pertama itu menajamkan matanya ketika indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok perempuan cantik berambut cokelat kemerahan yang tengah menendang-nendang ban mobil dengan raut kesal yang amat kentara. Tiba-tiba Donghae terkekeh. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, merapikan Tuxedonya lalu bergegas menuju parkiran dengan seringaian seksi yang tersemat dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu masih melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menendang-nendang ban mobilㅡyang entah milik siapaㅡyang tak berdosa. Bibir cherrynya bergerak-gerak abstrak mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang tak seharusnya seorang gadis katakan. "Sialan! apa maksud Iu menyuruhku mengenalkan diri sebagai putrinya? dan kenapa aku harus dijodohkan dengan pria ..?"

"Tidak baik seorang gadis sepertimu mengumpat.." sebuah suara baritone seksi tiba-tiba terdengar. Gadis itu sontak menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak hanya untuk melihat pemuda tampan yang tengah tersenyum geli ke arahnya. "Berisik.! kau diam saja dasar Donghae sialan!" teriak gadis itu.

"Haha..astaga Hyukjae.. aku tidak menyangka aku akan melihatmu dalam sosok ini untuk yang..emm kedua kalinya.." ujar Donghae. Hyukjaeㅡgadis uhukjadijadianuhuk itu menatap tajam Donghae. "Kau senang kan melihatku dipermalukan seperti ini?" Hyukjae menatap sinis Donghae sementara Donghae terkekeh.

"Coba lihat..rambutmu..maskaramu..rona pipimu dan bibirmu, pfftt~ benar-benar cocok.." ujar Donghae tergelak.

Hyukjae berjongkok. "Tertawa saja sepuasmu..aku memang menjijikan.." Bahu sempitnya bergetar. Donghae menelan ludahnya kasar. Sialan, dia lupa kalau orang dihadapannya ini begitu perasa. "Hyuk akuㅡ"

"Aku benci.. Aku benci ibuku. Aku bukan Sora! Aku benci wig ini.. baju ini.. aku benci hiks.." Hyukjae menangis. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangannya. Donghae membulatkan mata onyxnya. Mustahil.. Hyukjae itu rivalnya di club dance. Ia sangat tahu jika Hyukjae begitu keras kepala dan mempunyai gengsi yang besar jadi bagaimana bisa ia ..menangis? didepannya?

Donghae menarik Hyukjae untuk berdiri . "Kau tidak menjijikan Hyuk..berhenti mengatakan hal itu.."

Hyukjae menggeleng cepat. Menunjukan wajah menangisnya yang membuat Donghae nyaris terkena serangan jantung ditempat. Hidung yang memerah. Mata yang berkaca-kaca. Bibir menggoda yang bergetar dan digigit bagian bawahnya. Donghae bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir hanya karena memperhatikan ekspresi erotis yang Hyukjae keluarkan tanpa sadar. "Tapi aku memalukan.. Maskara ini..hiks..Lipsgloss sialan ini begitu mengerikan.." Hyukjae menggosok bibirnya dengan kencang menggunakan punggung tangannya. Donghae menahannya. "Ish! lepas.. aku harus menghapusnya.." protes Hyukjae.

"Pestanya belum selesai.." ujar Donghae tanpa dosa. Hyukjae memerah kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika harga dirimu sebagai seorang pria terluka!" teriak Hyukjae kesal. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dalam. "Kau ingin menghapus ini kan?" Donghae menunjuk bibir Hyukjae dengan jari telunjuknya.

Hyukjae mengangguk imut perlahan merespon pertanyaan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu aku akan menghapusnya untukmu.."

Hyukjae mengernyit bingung namun sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya ketika Donghae mencium bibirnya.

Hyukjae mendorong dada Donghae . Berusaha menghentikan ciuman sepihak itu namun Donghae justru menangkap tangannya lalu merengkuhnya erat membuat tubuh kurus Hyukjae tak berdaya.

"Stop..angh.." Hyukjae berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya mnghindari ciuman Donghae ketika Donghae mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil bagian belakang. Entah sejak kapan Donghae membuka pintu mobil itu Hyukjae tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari sosok sialan yang tengah menindihnya ini. Donghae menggigiti bibir bawah Hyukjae lalu melumatnya. Memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Hyukjae lalu mengulum lidah Hyukjae. Donghae tidak berniat melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya bibir Hyukjae dan well ia telah merasakannya sekarang dan berharap bisa terus merasakan manisnya bibir dari pemuda cantik dibawahnya ini. Donghae melepaskan ciumannya membuat Hyukjae sesegera mungkin membuka mulutnya untuk mengais udara. Hyukjae mendorong Donghae tiba-tiba membuat kepala Donghae terbentur atap mobil.

"B-brengsek! apa yang kau lakukan sialan!" teriak Hyukjae sambil bergeser menjauhi Donghae.

Donghae mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Tentu saja menghapus lipsgloss yang ada dibibirmu.." ujar Donghae cuek. Ia menutup pintu mobil yang sejak tadi terbuka. "Kenapa kau menguncinya? CEPAT BUKA!" Hyukjae menjambak rambut Donghae membuat Donghae mendesis sakit. "Kau benar-benar seperti perempuan jika seperti ini Hyuk.."

"Aku pria..! dadaku datar.." protes Hyukjae. Donghae menyeringai. Melirik dress hitam yang dikenakan Hyukjae ditubuh rampingnya yang putih, Donghae menyudutkan Hyukjae. "Kalau begitu..izinkan aku membuktikannya..."

Hyukjae melotot sementara tangannya bergerak panik berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang terkunci dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu panik hm?.. kau pria kan?..rileks saja Hyuk..aku hanya berniat melihatnya dan..bermain dengan dua titik didadamu itu sebentar.." Donghae tersenyum misterius. "A-apa..?"

"Lagipula cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan bertunangan kan?" Ujar Donghae . Hyukjae melotot. "Jadi bukan Lee Donghwa tapi kau..?" . Donghae mengangguk.

Hening.

Hening.

Henㅡ

"TIIIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

err. ini oneshoot jadinya..em.

Tolong jangan protes soal plot dan ide yang gajelas.

Demi apa aku masih dede tau ;;A;; #kicked

Ada yg keberatan kalo saya spam ff haehyuk alias repost dri fb saya? -_- /nangis


End file.
